This invention relates to an optical disc apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure of a case assembly for housing a tray.
An optical disc apparatus that reads and writes information with respect to (from and to) an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a Blu-ray disc (BD) includes an optical pickup unit (hereinafter, referred to as “OPU”) that reads and writes data with respect to an optical disc with laser light, a tray which supports the OPU and in which an optical disc is mountable, and a case assembly that slidably houses the tray.
The case assembly is constructed by affixing assembling a top case for covering the upper surface of the tray and a bottom case for covering the side surface and the lower surface of the tray.
In order to enhance an assembling property of the top case and the bottom case and to reduce sound leakage, electromagnetic interference (EMI), and electrostatic discharge (ESD), it is important to eliminate fitting backlash between the bottom case and the top case.
However, if an attempt is made to eliminate the fitting backlash only by adjusting mating between the bottom case and the top case, the processing accuracy required for each case increases, which is disadvantageous in terms of cost.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-64536 discloses a configuration that eliminates fitting backlash by forming a cantilever spring on one case and a protrusion on the other case and engaging the cases with each other during assembly.
However, with this configuration, the resistance which an operator receives when affixing the top case to the bottom case depends upon the force of the cantilever spring, and hence, it is difficult to perform adjustment so as to obtain appropriate feeling of resistance.